Prisoners of Time: A Voyager's Credo
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Story II: Jeffrey is allowed to stay at Bogg's home, and opens up about his life prior to the streets. Bogg visits the Voyager Academy to return the missing omni and meets his old flame. Drake schemes his revenge to discover Bogg's secrets at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

**Prisoners of Time: A Voyager's Credo**

**Story II  
**

**Chapter 1**

Ramona knocked on the door to Phineas' laboratory holding a bundle of garments wrapped in brown paper under her left arm and a small, oak box in her right hand. She had a breakfast tray situated before her. It was the morning after he brought home a soot-covered boy. They had both endured a violent night and were in need of rest and care. She had drawn Phineas a hot bath and fresh night clothes, bandages and oils, while he had put the boy in a guest bedroom. The boy slept like a babe. Ramona had removed his clothing for a hefty washing and sewing and he didn't even stir. She was awestruck to find a silver pocket watch in his possession, but decided not to disturb Phineas until the morning.

"You may enter." She heard him say quietly.

Phineas usually answered her with a hearty, _'Come in, lass!' _making her feel nearly fifty years younger. In his better moods he often called her 'Roma.' It was a name he had bestowed her as a toddler since he couldn't pronounce 'Ramona' fully. There was a melancholy in his tone.

Phineas mulled by the cracked window. His face was weary and he was still in his bedclothes. Ramona glanced to her left at the mysterious contraption, but Phineas had the velvet curtain drawn over it. Normally at this time he would be hard at work tinkering with the gauges and knobs. His world of science and adventure meant little to her, only because she felt she didn't have the capacity to sort it out in her mind. All she fathomed was that the mysteries of time were her master's dominant obsession.

Ramona wheeled the tray to his table and cleared off a space for his breakfast, being careful not to mix up his scattered papers. She set down the coffeepot and orange juice, and placed a steaming plate of scrambled eggs and ham beside it with a separate dish for toast, butter, and strawberry preserves. She always made certain that her master ate well. Phineas would get heavily involved in the engineering and forget his meals.

"Phineas, I ha' the boy's clothing and I already hung yours. He is still sleeping mighty sound."

Phineas let out a sigh and retreated to the table. His stomach gnawed at him and he dug into his meal. Ramona was an excellent cook. She gazed down at him with sloping and gentle, blue-gray eyes. Although over seventy, Ramona had the spunk of a young woman. Phineas could see beneath her care-worn wrinkles and white hair that she had once been a lovely maiden with fiery red locks. He once spied a gold locket she owned. It seemed to be her only possession of high material value. Inside was the portrait of a baby and she was on the opposite side in the full bloom of youth and beauty.

He never dared to ask Ramona about her personal life before becoming a house servant. On the wall of her sleeping quarters was a humble portrait of the same woman, a little younger, adorned in a simple, pale blue frock and standing beside an older couple. Everyone had a tale to tell. Age may ravage the body, but not necessarily the youthful spirit of the heart and mind. His father had often cursed the devil and Adam and Eve for plaguing mankind with their sins.

He glanced at her with a tight smile. "That's good, Roma, let him. He definitely needs it. You can put his clothing in the room he's in now. It has the curved windows and I think he'll like that room best."

"As you wish. Do you plan on letting him stay here, Phineas?"

Phineas folded his hands and nodded. "I've given it plenty of thought and for now, the answer is _yes. _After what we went through last night, it's unsafe to leave him alone on the streets. I have a feeling there's more to him than meets the eye."

"How do you mean, Phineas?"

Phineas finished off his juice and poured more. "I'll have to press him for information when he awakens. We weren't even formally introduced, but he's already made it a habit to call me, 'Bogg.' " Phineas chuckled. "I don't think I mind."

Ramona placed the box in his hands. "I imagine you'll definitely wanna speak to him after ya seen this. Now, I may not know much about your work, but I know that this is a compass or something ya studied in school, am I right?"

Phineas opened the box and peered at the silver pocket watch. He gasped in shock. He picked it up and traced the lid, then opened it. The boy had it all along – the silver omni that Drake had stolen from the Voyager Academy labs. The villain had carved his name into it, before the engravers at the Academy could rightly place the 'V' in the center and one of a Voyager's many credos, _'Time waits for no man.'_

Phineas leaped from his seat with a shout of joy.

"I cannot believe it! _That_ _little bandit!_ He is wonderful! Roma, this…this piece had been missing from the Academy for quite some time and the boy has found it!"

"Don't ya mean he lifted it? I'd be very careful with your personal items, Phineas. Ya donna know you can trust him." Ramona cautioned.

_"Ahh,_ I think he knows I mean business, especially after last night. He wouldn't dare try." Phineas' expression darkened at the thought of someone trifling with his time machine again, but he let the thought fly. The boy had only been curious.

Phineas placed it back in the box and hid it within his bookshelf. Ramona memorized the spot in case he were to forget in the future, although Phineas was very intelligent. Phineas bounded to the doorway.

"I must get dressed. I have to go to the Academy right away and return it to the labs. When the boy awakens, get his name, feed him, clothe him…and for goodness sakes, throw him in a bath!"

Ramona laughed; overjoyed to see the Phineas she loved emerge. "I certainly will, I'll fill the tub now. Ya barely will recognize him when I'm done. Now off with ya…Oh, Phineas!"

Phineas nearly crashed into the wall. He grasped the edge of the door and poked his head back into the room with a smirk.

"Yes, me lass?"

Ramona blushed. "Oh, stop it with ya flirtations! Save it for the young beauties." She scolded. "I suggest ya clean yourself up well too, ya beard's coming in too thick and ya hair flops over ya eyes. You wouldn't want the old Professors to see ya in such shape, would ya?"

Phineas scratched the hairs on his neck and face. She was right. Professor Garth would expect him to take pride in his appearance. It was demanded of all Voyagers, regardless of their future travels or occupations.

"Most definitely not! I can just see old Garth's face and that wide–eyed stare and coarse brow looking down on me now. And Professor Brindle, with her eyes all narrowed and shooting out pointed daggers…and even Kane's mustached frown, though he's much more lenient. One clean shave coming up!"

**~V~**

Phineas rushed down the spiral stairs toward his bedroom and halted when he heard crying coming from the guestroom. It built up into a screaming fit. He flung open the door and ran inside. The boy was sitting up in bed, curled all the way against the wall and he hugged his pillow. He looked helplessly lost in an over sized, gray nightshirt. His face was red and sweaty and he seemed only half awake. Phineas came to the edge of the bed and sat down. The boy glared in his direction without really seeing him and then waved his arms.

_"Stop!_ The fire! _Help me!_ Help them!" He begged. His voice came out in heart-wrenching sobs.

Phineas grappled to put his arms down and pulled him into an embrace. The boy shuddered and closed his eyes. He whimpered. "Please save them…he's burning…_it's burning!"_

Phineas could only imagine he referred to the warehouse fire and King-Ray's violent death. He stroked his hair and settled the boy back onto the bed after pulling the pillow from his grasp.

_"Shh_…quiet now, nothing is burning anymore. You're safe here. You're very safe with me. You need to wake up, boy. It's all a bad dream."

Phineas reached onto the nightstand and cupped some cool water in his hand from the washing bowl. He sprinkled it over the boy's forehead and cheeks and the top of his chest. The boy's eyelids fluttered. He struggled to sit up, upon seeing the man Bogg before him. He glanced around the room. It was neat, with basic and sturdy furnishings and an attractive curved window across from the bed with pale green drapes.

"It's you! Where am I now? Is this an orphanage? What happened?"

Phineas smiled. The boy had fallen fast asleep on the horseback ride to the apartment and he didn't have the heart to wake him.

"No, this is my place. Remember, I told you I was bringing you here? You just passed out and it's no wonder. Are you all right? You were screaming so much, I thought someone was attacking you."

Jeffrey rubbed his eyes, feeling embarrassed for his display. The nightmares he had were coming less frequently, but they were vivid as ever. So much had happened to him in the last week and the events exploded in his mind. They warped and twisted the reality into the most terrifying images. King-Ray's demise was real and one he would never forget. He still felt himself shaking and pulled the blanket over him. He was grateful that Phineas Bogg had a kind heart and didn't turn him out.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Thanks for…" Jeffrey's eyes filled with tears and he couldn't fight them back. Phineas was watched him sympathetically.

"Thanks for everything you've done…and not hurting me or turning me in. I promise I will never be any more trouble and I'll stay far away from you and your toys!"

"Hey, those things you've seen are _not_ toys. They are intricately, complex…_aww, _never mind that. Where are you going?"

Jeffrey swung his legs over the bed and stumbled around, looking for his clothes.

"If I can just have something to eat, I'll get dressed and you'll never see me again!"

Phineas held his thighs and took a deep breath with a shake of his head. He stood up to his full height; the boy seemed small for his age and Phineas' nearly six foot two frame towered him. He put a hand on his shoulder and a fatherly impulse enveloped him. He could not imagine the rest of his life _without_ seeing the child.

"No, boy, you're…wait a minute! Can you at least tell me your name so I can stop sounding like an old man?" Phineas urged. He made the boy laugh by stooping over on wobbly legs with an imaginary cane and clearing his throat. _"Tut! Tut! Tut Boy!"_

"My name is Jeffrey Jones."

Phineas stood tall._ "Aha!_ Thank you! Well, _Jeff,_ your current situation is settled. You are going to stay here with me, _provided…_" Phineas cocked an eyebrow at him. Jeffrey's face was aglow, but he stared at him seriously.

"Anything, Bogg! You name it...well, I have a few conditions, ya know. No more stealing and _uh…uh…_stuff." Jeffrey hung his head ashamed.

Phineas groaned and anger flared inside him against the ones that had Jeffrey in their keep. He raised Jeffrey's head up and looked him plainly in the eyes.

"Hey now! This isn't Hester Street. Don't ever think to compare me to those rotten creeps out there." Phineas tone softened. "I know it can be a terrible world, but I promise you that you'll never have to deal with any of that _stuff_ again. At least not if you stick by me."

Jeffrey bit his lip and nodded. Phineas Bogg was a forthright man and he feared nothing with him. "Thanks, Bogg, so, what's the provided? Provided I don't _what?"_

"You can stay,_ provided…_you don't reveal this location to any more of your street friends, I'm perturbed the others even know. I'll have to improve my security systems around here."

"Don't worry, Bogg, I promise I'll never tell! And if they do show their ugly faces, they'll get it from me!" Jeffrey threatened.

Phineas chuckled. "Not before I get a run at them first. And the next thing. You keep your sticky fingers away from my personal belongings. If I find you removed or tampered with anything else, I will drop you in an orphanage far, _far_ away. You needn't worry. I will make sure you have all that you need while you're living here. I won't deprive you, even if I deprive myself sometimes."

Phineas held out his hand. "Is that a deal?"

Jeffrey shook it eagerly. "That's a deal, Bogg! I swear, no telling and no touching."

Phineas threw out his arms with a wide grin. _"Great!_ Now that we got the formalities out of the way, you need to get cleaned up. You smell like a rancid wet dog and we need to have a serious discussion about something you had among your belongings."

Jeffrey scowled at him. "Jeesh, Bogg, _rancid_ wet dog?" Jeffrey sniffed his armpits and drew his face away with a groan. "It's worse than that and you know it."

Phineas liked the boy's quick wit, though he knew without a doubt that they would butt heads over many matters.

"I'm glad you agree. I was trying to be kind. I have to go on a very important errand." Phineas smacked his forehead. "_Wait…_before I do that, I'll wait for you to get cleaned and settled…because I have to return what was found among your belongings."

Jeffrey had to think what he was referring to, and then he remembered the pocket watch with the name Drake. He burned with curiosity to find out what Phineas knew about the device. Jeffrey squared his shoulders back and tried to stand tall. He wanted Phineas to view him as responsible and intelligent, the way his parents raised him.

"Alright, Bogg. We'll talk. I'd like to bathe now, before I eat."

"Done deal. You can use the bathroom on the first floor; I believe Ramona already set it up for you."

As they left the room, Jeffrey suddenly thought of his dog Ralph and burst into tears. He scurried ahead of Phineas and stood beside the stairs. He sat upon the first step. Phineas crouched next to him. He resisted the urge to ask, _'What now?'_ The boy had dealt with many calamities and was very sensitive.

"Jeff, tell me what's wrong?"

"My dog…_Ralph!_ He must have died in the fire too. He was so good to me. He tried to save me, didn't he? I know he did. He nearly tore Mikey's face off."

Phineas felt strong twinges of regret for his disregard of the mangy dog. He was still very sore that his book had been destroyed and that the dog had played a big part in his losing it. He didn't want to upset Jeffrey any more.

"Yes, he did, all to protect you of course. He was a loyal one. He even tried to save my guidebook. I'm very sorry."

"I'm gonna miss him. After my parents died, he was all I had left of my old life."

Phineas' expression brightened. It was his intention to find out all he could about the boy. After he was pulled from the time machine, Jeffrey had insinuated that his parents needed to be saved. Phineas took his arm and led him down the stairs.

"Well over your breakfast, I want you to tell me about this old life and how you wound up working for such a vile scum bucket as _King-Ray."_

Jeffrey looked up at him with a lopsided smile. "Alright…but you have to promise that you'll tell me some things too."

Phineas held his hips. "Like what? There are many things that can't be revealed just now."

It was too soon to start delving into the details of his experiment. One thing he was learning about Jeffrey was that his emotions changed like the tides. The boy's inquisitive nature had currently overcome his grief.

"How did you know about King-Ray and the gang? What's so important about this pocket watch? Why did they only want me to pilfer that black book and…"

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Anything else, your highness?"

Jeffrey grinned and positioned his arms as if he were shooting an arrow. "Where do you get those fantastic weapons!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Prisoners of Time: A Voyager's Credo**

**Story II**

**Chapter 2**

When Jeffrey came down to breakfast, he was chagrined to learn that Phineas locked up his laboratory. Ramona served his filling meal inside the dining room. It bright with mahogany and white wood furnishings. Ramona told him that Phineas had rarely eaten in the room since his parents died. Jeffrey settled himself at the table and felt very refreshed. He had not smelled so clean or looked it in over a year. He did put up a fuss with Ramona about trimming his hair, so she just snipped some impossible knots and left it curled slightly past his neck. Jeffrey liked the housemaid. She wasn't cantankerous like many other old people he had met. When Ramona drained his bath, he noticed she had a small coughing spell and keeled over the tub dizzy. When he tried to run for Phineas she stopped him and claimed it was nothing. She had just been tired that morning. She pleaded with him not to tell Phineas and he obliged. However, now he knew to look out for her. She was a special woman.

As he was being served, Phineas came in and Jeffrey had to look him over twice. He barely resembled the man he had seen earlier. Phineas had combed and trimmed his unruly hair and pushed it back in soft waves. His handsome face was scrubbed and shaved until he glowed and he was decked out in a navy colored Crocker suit and crisp white dress shirt. He took his place at the head of the table and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Jeffrey noticed the discomfort in his movements. Phineas did not care to be in this room, although it brought back loving memories of his mother and her lavish dinner parties. Jeffrey munched on his eggs and smiled to ease him.

"Say, pretty spiffy there, dapper dandy Bogg. You got a lady to meet or somethin'?"

Phineas glanced at him with widened eyes. "Not at the moment…can't a man be finely dressed without going courting? And, I'm hardly a dandy."

"I said, _'dapper_ dandy.' Believe me, there's a difference. So, where are you going?"

"To my old Academy. I need to clear up some things. Come to think of it, there is a woman…" He smiled shyly, picturing Susan Beaudreux.

Jeffrey looked quizzically at him and Phineas stared into space, remembering her image in class. She was a vision, always in pastel and cream colored dresses that hugged her svelte form. He adored her wide smile, enhanced by sweet dimples at the edges of her pretty bow mouth.

"Well, there was this blonde in my class, she had real nice legs. "She had a mole right…_"_ Phineas glanced at his thighs and the drew his hand to his upper lip. "…here." He smiled dreamy. "It kinda distracted me, you know?"

Jeffrey stared blankly at him and Phineas waved his hand._ "Ahh, _maybe you don't know…anyway, I'm only dapper when I wanna be."

Jeffrey smirked at him, wondering just how Phineas could have seen this woman's legs under all the frills and skirts the ladies wore. He didn't have the nerve to ask, he could only conjure up a few scenarios from his time on the streets.

"So I've noticed. By night you're a bronzed vigilante with a neat crossbow and a scruffy pirate type by day. So, what things are you going to clear up?"

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment, kid. And as for the looks, I can be _'all things to all people.'_ to quote scripture."

Jeffrey sighed and crossed his arms. "Great, now you're a master of disguise too. Can't I go with you?"

"Not this time. I want you to lay low for a little bit."

"Oh, _right!_ Okay, where do I start?"

Phineas lowered his cup. "I'll wait until you swallow that last hunk of toast, it's not polite to talk with your mouth so full."

_"So_ full, or just _full, _Bogg?"

_"So_ full. If you can hide it by your back teeth and in your cheeks, you're good to go."

"Thank you, I think I'm becoming an extraordinary gentleman already." Jeffrey rolled his eyes.

"Indeed. A couple of more lessons and you can join the league. First, tell me exactly where and when you pocketed that silver watch. Don't skimp on the details."

Jeffrey glanced at him surprised and Phineas felt a pang of guilt. The boy had so much weighing on his mind and had never opened up his true feelings to anyone. Now Phineas brushed them aside for a more pertinent matter, the lost and found omni. In this case, time was literally of the essence.

Jeffrey's demeanor went sullen, but he told Phineas exactly what he needed to know. He had spied the black haired man, Drake, leaving the National bank only a few blocks from Phineas' apartment on the last Friday of August. He lugged a large black carrying case. Jeffrey thought he looked like an undertaker with a disposition to match. It was just before the three o'clock closing. The pocket watch was attached to his vest by a sparkling silver chain and Jeffrey couldn't resist the pinch. The man's frustrated and angry personality didn't allow Jeffrey to play his weepy, _'I lost my dog' _act_._

"So…I pulled out my mini pliers and after I crashed into him with Ralph, I snipped the chain and ran for my life."

Phineas sat back surprised. "Are you insane? He surely saw you!"

"No. I had my cap tugged over my face and never looked him in the eye. It happened so fast, Bogg, in less than a minute! I don't think he even realized it was gone until later."

"But that dog, he definitely knows you by Ralph."

"I never ran into him again. Honest!"

Phineas whistled. "Either way, everyone around here has heard of the Hester Street Kings he was bound to make the connection. You have some skills there, Jeff. Perhaps one day we can put them to good use."

Jeffrey peered at him. "There's no _good _in stealing, Bogg…but…okay, now it's your turn."

Phineas stood up and put on his suit coat. "My turn?"

Jeffrey pushed out of his seat annoyed. _"Yeah!_ You owe me some explanations too. I know some of your secrets, I can go and tell someone. I know all about the time travel."

"That's blackmail and you know it! Besides, what do you _really_ know?"

"What are you saying? Do ya think I imagined those blue lights blinding me and that blue ball of…_something_…I don't know! But it made my hair stand on end. And you! It nearly pulled you apart to get through it."

Phineas buttoned his coat and left the dining room. "Maybe it was one of your dreams."

Jeffrey wanted to slug him. "Oh can it, Bogg! I don't know what I was seeing, but I saw it! I set the date and the dials were turning back on their own. It was working!" He insisted.

"It may have been working, but it was not set properly. And anyone you tell will say you're crazy. You think I'm gonna let you just blackmail me like that?" Phineas huffed. "And nobody tells me to _'can it'_ in my own house!"

"It's all part of the game. I'm not your kid. I don't have to stay holed up in this gloomy apartment watching you tinker around all day. I've been on my own for a year already, I can make it!"

Jeffrey tried to storm away, but Phineas pulled him back. "Don't sass me like that. If you wanna go out there, fine, go! Don't say I didn't try to help you when someone from the gang reports back to Drake and Mikey."

Jeffrey turned his head as a slow fear coursed through his veins. "What do you mean, Drake and Mikey? They work together?"

Phineas opened the front entrance of the apartment and a gust of cool air blew in some leaves. He kicked them out grumpy.

"Isn't it painfully obvious? Why do you think King-Ray and Mikey wanted you to break in and steal my guidebook rather than money or valuables? It has no value to them, but to Drake, my guidebook means the world. _Trust me_ on that one."

"Ya know, you're right. I remember King-Ray saying stuff about Drake on the roof. It's kinda hazy, I was almost choked to death."

Phineas dropped down to Jeffrey's level and put his hands on his shoulders. "Please, Jeffrey. I'm only trying to protect you from Drake. He's a vicious person that wants to ruin…" Phineas let out a sharp breath. "He wants to ruin my experiments with…"

"_Time travel."_ Jeffrey finished for him tersely. He lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry I said I would blackmail you. I wouldn't do that, even if I wasn't in danger. Bogg, you have to tell me about these experiments. I really wanna know. You let me into your confidence this far." Jeffrey grinned sneakily. "I don't think you have much of a choice. You got me into this and either you're gonna get me out of it, or I'm gonna stick to you like glue."

Phineas groaned, but he already liked him. "Smart kids give me a pain!"

"Is that a yes, Bogg? If I stay you'll tell me about time travel?"

Phineas patted his shoulders and stood up. "That's a _yes, _but I'm not talking just yet! Like I said, I have things to settle first. I'll be back later on; I'll also have some proper clothing for you. I don't think you'll be fitting into my clothes anytime soon."

Jeffrey nodded and looked around the house. His gaze traveled to the the spiral staircase.

"And you still have to tell me about the weapons! I'll just make myself at home. Learn my way around. That's all."

"You can also help Ramona with the chores."

"_Aww,_ Bogg!"

"No. She's getting on in years and would surely appreciate the extra hand."

Jeffrey agreed, remembering her near fainting spell in the washroom. If it happened again, he wasn't sure if he could keep it a secret from Phineas. He knew the old woman was like a mother to him. If something occurred that Phineas could have tried to help prevent, he would be deeply hurt. Phineas put on a navy blue coachman's hat and stepped out front. He bounded down the stone steps toward his small barn to hitch Blaze up to the carriage. He turned toward Jeffrey one last time and frowned.

"My room is _off limits_ until I say your allowed. If I find that you somehow got in, our deal is off and it's back to the streets you go, gang or no gang. Understood?"

Jeffrey twirled his feet and hung his head. "Yes, Bogg. I understand."

"Good. I'll see you later."

When Phineas was in the barn, Jeffrey rushed inside. Phineas failed to realize that he was the expert lock picker of the Hester Street Kings. He sprinted to the spiral staircase, only to come face to face with Ramona. She appeared fully recovered and held a broom, mop, and dustpan with a large grin.

"I couldn't help overhearin,' laddie! Come with me, we're gonna get this apartment in tip top shape for Master Bogg and you're also gonna clean up ya new bedroom!"

Jeffrey groaned and followed after her. Bogg wouldn't be able to hide all these secrets from him for long. He would somehow find a way to get back into that room, even if he had to climb through the window again. Today was not going to be the day.

**~V~**

Mikey Dolan pushed and shoved his way through the tired vendors leaving the Wallabout Market near the docks of the Brooklyn Navy yard. It was only at night that the place came to life and teemed with deals, swindles, and plenty of spirits and feisty women to go around in the neighboring bars and brothels. The vendors sold their wares until the early morning hours. Exhausted sailors parked themselves to let off more than ship steam. Mikey had found a note from Drake in his abandoned apartment to meet him at the Dockers Tavern by eleven.

The tavern was nearly empty and Drake skulked in a rear table wearing somber, black–on–black vigilante pants and town coat. He smoked a long cigar on an ivory holder and his dark marble eyes darted left and right on constant alert. Mikey sauntered over after demanding a beer and plopped down across from him. Drake turned his head. He pulled out a handkerchief from his inner breast pocket and covered his nose dramatically. Mikey laughed.

"Well, well, aren't you the elusive one! I'd never thought I'd find a gentleman like triple D in such a place as this! Drinking port wine no less." Mikey slurped his beer and wiped his mouth. _"Ack!_ The booze is just as watered down as the women in this joint."

Drake waved his hand to clear the air. "Don't sit so close to me, your stench is a violation to my olfactory senses." He seethed.

"Such big words! Did they teach you that at the _special_ school, Drake? I donna like it when bigwigs like you start talkin' down ta me! Ya got it?" Mikey edged closer menacingly, but Drake surprised him by flicking up a sharp pocketknife and thrusting it near his throat.

"Don't you threaten me you filth! You're fortunate I have kept you alive this long after you botched the robbery. I told King-Ray not to send the child, but he didn't listen. I should have cut you both to ribbons!"

Drake lowered the knife. He slammed the table and took a swig of his wine. "You have no idea how important it was for me to have that book…_no idea whatsoever."_

Mikey finished off his beer and dug his grimy hand into the peanut bowl. He munched loud. "I'm getting' kinda tired of hearin' about this book! Tain't seeing any use for it. I guess ya heard about the fire, huh?"

Drake's eyes widened and he let out a sharp laugh. _"Heard_ about it? It's only reported in every newspaper printed in this God forsaken city. I smelled King-Ray's burning flesh for miles."

Mikey yawned and picked his teeth with a matchstick. He caught a woman's eye from the top of the stairs and licked his lips. She would be a hot one for later in the evening. Drake snapped for his attention and Mikey shrugged.

"Oh…ain't that a shame. Poor King-Ray." He removed his hat in mock pity and bowed his head.

Drake was disgusted with these street rats, but he had no choice than to use them to the full since they knew the ins and outs of the city.

"Why should you even pretend to care? You were nothing more than his dog, always at his beck and call. It would have been only a matter of time before you plunged a knife into his back, Mikey."

Mikey glared at him. "True, but I don't kill people from behind like that. I like to see that last glaze of fear in their eyes before I stick it to 'em! Jimmy crack corn would 'ave agreed on that one. I kinda liked the little bugger. I _almost_ felt bad about it when he begged for mercy."

Drake shook his head and finished off his wine. "He had to go. He was going to blow your whole little enterprise. I still wonder, how someone so young as you, can be so evil? _Ah,_ who really cares? It serves my purpose. Now that the slimy pig dropping King-Ray is_ dead,_ I'm in charge of this little gang of _Kings."_

Mikey's gaze soured. "What do you mean? King-Ray always tol' me I was next in charge!"

"Not while I'm around, you're not. You're merely a boy. You all need _real_ guidance. I need you to round up the gang again, not all of them, just the meanest and the toughest. The loyal ones. I have a new place for you to stay in this area."

_"Pbsst!_ Not another burn me down warehouse?" Mikey snarled.

"No, it's a large studio apartment I set up for operations."

Mikey's eyes gleamed. "What sort of operations?"

"You'll pretty much be doing the same work you had been to support yourselves, but it will be more efficient, productive and beneficial to you all. However, I have something very big in mind, and I will need full cooperation."

Mikey grew impatient. "Come on then, spill it! I haven't got all day! That dame upstairs is gonna turn cold on me."

Drake eyed the upper rooms disgusted. "If you like swamps…_anyway_…I can't tell you that now. You just do as I say and find those boys."

Drake dug into his coat pocket and handed Mikey a crisp hundred-dollar bill. "That's for your troubles. There is plenty more where it came from…providing you don't fail me. One more screw up, and you will pay severely."

Mikey grasped the money and Drake slowly slid his hand off it, allowing his threat to sink into him.

"I'm giving you three days to find them. If not, I'm finished with you…_permanently."_

Mikey ran the money under his nose. He had never held so much in his hand that rightfully belonged to him. He shoved it in his trouser pockets.

"I'll make sure not ta spend it all in one place now."

Before Drake could respond, he ran out of the bar. Drake lit a fresh cigar and leisurely walked out after him. He much preferred the shadows of the night, but he also didn't want to be around too many eyewitnesses. He hated the smell of the dank harbor and burning ship fuel. However, it was the most clandestine area he could find for now. All surreptitious dealings went on in the docks. Mikey lingered by a grocery store and shoved apples in his pockets before the owner caught him. Mikey ran up to him again.

"What about that little runt who stole your pocket watch? Jeffrey Jones, that's his name!"

"Is that the one who Bogg rescued?"

"Yup, one and the same. I say he's responsible for King-Ray's death! It was his oil lamp tha' started it! He's gotta pay for that one. The others will agree with me. He caused trouble just like Jimmy."

Drake puffed out a circle of smoke and thought carefully. The name Jones was familiar to him, though it was a common one. He shook his head.

"No, if the boy is with Bogg, it's much too soon to go after him now. Bogg is crafty. He'll be expecting us to try and apprehend the child. I have something much better in mind."

"Suit yourself. Just don't leave me out of this crazy loop!"

Mikey laughed and ran off to get back to Manhattan. He knew the haunts of the other gang members and he would only round up the best. Drake watched him and laughed. He was still a dog. Drake had to find a way to strike at Bogg personally without a full on attack and he knew just where to start. Her name was Susan Beaudreau, she was Bogg's secret love and she had been given the attorney position that Drake hungered for. The Voyagers Academy had made a mockery of him and now the perpetrators were going to pay for what they had done, each and every one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prisoners of Time: A Voyager's Credo**

**Story II**

**Chapter 3**

Susan Beaudreau swiped the paper out of her typewriter and crumpled it frustrated. She was trying to finish up the latest progress reports for the _Omnichron League_. The formulas always threw her and she wound up having to re-type whole pages. She stood up from her desk and paced by her open window. Every day she felt another twinge of dissatisfaction with the Academy proceedings. The enterprising aspirations of the Voyagers had almost come to a standstill when Drake stole the prototype, hand-held omnichron.

There was only one man who continually made advancement with his time travel theories, and that was Voyager Phineas Bogg. As she thought of him, she blushed and delved into romantic fantasy. Phineas, the once lovable class-clown, had matured into a gifted inventor and he never let obstacles get in the way of his progress.

Susan reflected upon the speech he made before the Voyager Tribunal when pushing for the opportunity to be one of the first human time-travelers. Would they so soon abandon their undertaking because of _one _rogue? It was absolutely necessary to travel to the past and into the distant future to record monumental events, in order to keep the stream of time in alignment.

Phineas told her this record keeping would expand to lesser historical experiences. He felt that nearly all that occurred in the time zones played an important role in the shaping of the universe. It was Voyager Academy's ultimate goal to have hundreds, perhaps thousands of time-cops, roaming the ages to keep history from going awry.

Susan glanced at the gold plated tablet on her wall with a small grin. She had it designed soon after Phineas had stood before the Tribunal and they had given him his own plaque at graduation.

_"A Voyager must have spirit, so when everyone is telling you you are wrong, you have the courage to fight back. And a Voyager has to be able to make people take a new look at a situation, to give people the confidence to take that one extra chance."_

The Tribunal was thunderstruck with his simple wisdom and had since printed those words as part of their credos, found within the personal guidebooks given to each student. Everyone eagerly awaited for the day when Phineas would take that cosmic trip, and the work at the Academy laboratories continued to advance despite setbacks. According to Phineas' recent calculations, his time transfer could only occur within the same vicinity as his omnichron.

The Voyagers aim was to prevent alterations on a global scale. In the months before his graduation, Phineas had developed the idea for a small version of the omnichron. He was much too busy to assemble it, so he left elementary designs in the capable hands of the engineer graduates. The prototype they created was lightweight and elegant, and looked not much different on the exterior than an ordinary compass or pocket watch to divert suspicion. Voyager Drake had jumped the gun, assuming it was the full on omni with traveling capabilities.

When Susan graduated, she was promised a position as a lawyer. While the Academy never reneged that promise, she still found herself pushing papers as a secretary in a stuffy office on the top floor of the Cooper Union building. The industrialist Peter Cooper, was a long-time friend of Professor Garth. He founded the building and school in 1859. He shared similar ideals with the Voyager Academy. His school curriculum included applied sciences, engineering, and art. They offered specialized classes for women, and discrimination based on sex, race, or creed was strictly prohibited. Cooper graciously allowed Garth full access whenever his Academy courses were in session. He held a strong, fundamental belief that education should be as _"free as air and water"_ to those who qualified and had a desire to succeed. If he only knew how fundamental Garth's Academy was to the past, present and future of the entire inhabited earth.

Susan glanced down at the bustling Cooper Square and saw a dark brown carriage pull up to the school. She gasped happily. She would recognize that crimson horse anywhere. It was Blaze, Phineas' prize stallion. Susan rushed to the washroom to powder her nose and fix her hair. Phineas liked when she wore it loose. She pulled her pale, golden waves from the bun and shook them out. Keeping with proper social mores, she pinned it back halfway and let the rest sway over her shoulders. She adjusted the long dark tie on her ivory dress shirt and dusted off her lavender bustle skirt. She frowned at how casually dressed she appeared. However she did not want to be bundled up in corsets and ribbons while stuck in the office rustling through dusty files.

Susan bounded down the staircase to greet him. Phineas stood in the spacious lobby talking to one of the professors. He was the image of male perfection, she decided. She was halfway down and waved to get his attention. He looked up and a deep smile enveloped his face.

"Susan! What a delight!"

"Hello, Phineas! It's been so long since I've…_ooh! Aahh!"_

Her boot heel caught the hem of her skirt and she tumbled forward with no way to stop her descent. Phineas raced up the steps and caught her in mid-air. He almost fell too, but then thrust his back against the banister with her safe in his arms. Susan was shaken and grasped him.

"Thank you! I'm so embarrassed." She hid her face on his vest. Phineas kissed the top of her head.

"Many women have fallen for me in my time, but this takes all! Are you alright, my dear?" He asked concerned, though when she looked at him there was a teasing sparkle in his eyes.

Susan pulled away, her cheeks rosy with anticipation and shame. "I'm fine, thanks to your quick reflexes. What brings you here? Did you complete the omnichron?"

Phineas shrugged. "Honestly, it's very _near_ completion, but I have something that I know the Academy will be very grateful for."

Susan didn't have to think too hard about what it was. Phineas was always a man with a mission and he had vowed to her that he would recover the silver omni.

"Oh Phineas! You found it! I knew you would!"

Phineas laughed at her enthusiasm. He had so long presumed Susan to be a calm and mysterious young woman, but being cooped up within the Academy had brought about a change in her demeanor. She yearned, as much as any of the graduates, to start her real occupation as a certified Voyager.

"I sure did! It's quite an amazing story…one I fear is only just beginning."

Susan remembered she had been given a package for him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up the stairs.

"You'll have to tell me all about it, perhaps we can have lunch."

"Absolutely…wait, where are we going?"

"To my office, I have something very important to give you. It's from the Omnichron League."

"A chance to be alone with you? You don't have twist my arm!" Phineas kidded as they hurried down the corridor.

"You are so randy, Phineas." Susan scolded, but she enjoyed the attention.

"You would know, Susan." Phineas stroked her arm as she opened the door and Susan gazed at him.

"I have missed you…_very much."_ She whispered.

Phineas lowered his face toward hers. He brushed his fingers through her hair and then gently cupped her chin and gave her a small, but full kiss.

"Not as much as I have you."

Susan touched her mouth, but then she shook her head. "Phineas, who are you fooling now? I know where your heart is…and it's in a very good place. You need to keep that focus, though do take time to come up for air. You have the look of a man who has been in prison. I can see the dark shadows under your brilliant eyes. It's quite a contrast."

Phineas sighed at her notoriously feminine observation and walked into her office with surprised. He pulled up a chair and sat down across from her tidy oak wood desk.

"I'm doing okay. It's just so close to the end, Sue. I can feel it!"

"Then you do what needs to be done for it to work, just don't wear yourself out." She patted his shoulders and Phineas rubbed her hand.

When she sat down, Phineas gaped at her with a loopy smile. "_Me?_ I'm a Jack-of-all-trades. I can do anything I set my heart on."

Susan folded her hands on the desk mat and stared at him wryly. "One day, you'll find yourself settling, Phineas. Until then, don't let your enthusiasm eat you alive. Too much of anything is not good."

Phineas sulked and glanced around the tight, little space. She always pricked him with her reasonableness. He decided to change the subject.

"Susan, for a lovely lady who was one of the smartest students in the Academy, this is the room you get? No wonder you keep the curtains drawn, it's very dreary…but I like the added touch of all the colorful plants."

"Thank you. I get along fine here, though I am wondering when things will get off the ground. It's very disconcerting to have the skills of a lawyer and not be able to practice my profession." She pouted.

"You can always try on the outside, but I realize how difficult it must be, you ladies are just starting to challenge us in the law field." He smirked.

"We'll make it, in _every_ field! If you _ever_ get that contraption to work, you can find out for yourself." She blew him a kiss, and then approached her file cabinet. She pulled out a folder with his name on it and two sheets of paper.

As a lawyer, I have taken the liberty of performing my first official duties with you, dear sir."

Phineas glanced at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Susan gave him the papers. "I have made Voyager Academy the legal executor of your estate, Phineas. Should your experiment work, you will be gone for quite some time. Assuming the limitations on your current time machine, you will always need that place to come home to, regardless of the era. The state of New York will not be allowed to liquidate the apartment and it will remain a private property to be claimed only by Phineas Bogg himself or his _descendants_. It will perhaps become an eventual landmark. All you have to do is sign…"

Phineas grabbed a pen and scrawled his signature on the bottom of the two documents. He handed them back to her, but she only took one.

"Thank you, Susan. I knew I could count on you to think of everything…because that was something I knew nothing about! If I land some time in the future I can always say I'm my own son or even great-grandson. That's great!"

Susan tapped her head with a laugh. She placed his copy in an envelope and gave it to him.

"You keep that just in case. For as long as Voyager Academy is in existence, there will always be somebody looking out for you and Bogg Manor."

Susan pulled out a long tube from under her desk and tossed it to him.

"I believe you were also waiting for these, Phineas."

Phineas' hands trembled with excitement as he opened the top. He maneuvered the papers out halfway and jumped up.

"The blueprints for the geographic modules! They are brilliant!"

"What is that for, Phineas?"

"You know how my omnichron is restricted to only traveling within the exact location of the device?"

"Yes, you said that it can't move you from one plane to the next. Time will be the only thing adjusting around you and the machine can only occupy that one space."

"Precisely. I couldn't have said it better myself…even though I just did!"

_"Phineas!"_

"I'm only teasing, stern Sue."

"Why must you call me me that? You know I'm not always _that_ stern." She poked him in the shoulder.

Phineas winked at her and continued. "Well, with these modules and some recalculating, I'll be able to add what I like to call a 'leaping' function. The time machine will have the capacity to enter into another part of the country…even the world… all the while I'm protected within the energy field."

_"Amazing!_ And of course you'll be moving at the speed of light! What a way to travel. Oh, when will you be able to add this function?"

Phineas scratched his head and rolled the papers back into the tubing. "I can't say for certain, I have a lot on my plate right now."

Susan went to her coat rack and put on a shawl. She held out her hand to him.

"Speaking of plates, I'm very hungry. Would you mind escorting me to an early lunch?"

Phineas clutched her arm and drew her close. "I'll escort you across the universe and back again. Where to?"

"You know that little deli down Astor Place? They make the most wonderful and unique sandwiches, you remember?"

Phineas held his stomach with a groan. "Yes, I do. It gave me heartburn for three days. Do we have to go there?"

Susan chuckled as she locked up the office and they headed out to the Avenue.

"So much for your universal theory! You won't even accompany me up the block! I remember, Phineas. _Nobody_ told you to order the…what was it called?"

"The _tornado."_

"Ah, yes. Fresh baked and steaming club bread with an array of bologna, roast beef, turkey, red peppers, hot mustard, coleslaw, another layer of bread…" Susan counted off.

Phineas stopped to check on his horse and feed her a bit of vegetables.

_"Pastrami_ and all topped with thinly sliced pickles. I even had the nerve to ask for cheese, I forget it's quite kosher."

"And enough to kill a horse, sorry, Blaze!" Susan kidded and patted the horse's black hair. _"So_…care to split one?"

Phineas linked his arm through hers as they walked.

"Most definitely. And then I think I can go for some chocolate cake from the bakery across the street, oh and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Is there anyplace around here where I can get decent, young boy's clothing?"

Susan eyed him curiously. "There are a few shops along the avenue, care to explain?"

"That's all part of the full plate, but come along. I'll tell you everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prisoners of Time: A Voyager's Credo**

**Story II**

**Chapter 4**

After a tasty lunch and dessert, Susan accompanied Phineas to buy some clothes, shoes, and toiletries for Jeffrey. Phineas wound up letting her pick out what she felt was best. She chose nothing too stuffy or regal, but clothes a young, rough and tumble boy would appreciate, including trousers and work shirts. Her favorite item was a sailor top that Phineas decided on, it was designed with horizontal red and white stripes. With an armful of packages, and the rest being delivered to his home, they bustled back to Cooper Union. As they neared the entrance, Susan swung around.

"Oh my! We almost forgot! You must speak to professor Garth and tell him everything you told me, or would you rather wait?"

Phineas grinned lopsided and struggled with the packages. "You're right! I almost forgot about turning in the omni. Why wait? This is why I'm here."

Phineas motioned toward his waist. "Can you just…just grab it…right there on the chain."

Susan detached the omni and held it tight. "We almost gave up hope for this, but it's not like the engineers couldn't have made another. In fact, they have. It's a brass model. I think you should be the first student to own one. I'll talk to Bobby Peters. He oversees the engineering department. He likes to call the lab the _Omnichron Control Center._ Isn't that funny?"

"I like the sound of that one! I've met that Aussie before, he's a very talented gentleman. Much more orderly an inventor than myself. I can't wait to have the brass one. Silver is becoming so commonplace these days."

Susan giggled and then her dimpled smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Phineas, should I be…_worried?_ The things that have happened to you and the boy sound dreadful, and with Drake on the loose…" Susan shivered and edged closer to him.

Phineas couldn't hold her, so he brushed his broad arm against hers and leaned his head near her shoulder as a sign of his protection. His cheery expression darkened.

"Susan, I really don't know what Drake is planning. You never can tell with him, but his schemes are usually grandiose. I want you to contact me immediately if you somehow feel threatened. If that man tries to harm you it will be the last thing he does."

Susan took a deep breath as relief swept over her. Phineas Bogg prided himself on being a defender of the innocent and she knew he indulged himself by creating his own weaponry and attire for his adventures. She wondered if he had any exploits to share, but decided to leave it for another time. His daring escape with Jeffrey was enough to make him a formidable foe to anyone.

"Phineas, I'm sure it will be fine, but please don't take the law into your own hands."

"I understand that, but our mission, our secret society, goes _beyond_ the law. These corrupted police would never understand the reasons behind our actions."

"That's no excuse to avoid meting out proper justice. Not everyone is corrupted, we have a few graduates who are serving the city as cops right now." She advised him.

"I see the lawyer in you is talking again, Susan. I promise you, I will handle Drake…say _uh_…do you mind taking one or two of these?"

"Why Phineas, I thought you'd never ask." She teased him and grabbed three smaller ones. "You can leave them in my office until you're done. You do remember where his study room is, don't you?"

Phineas slumped his shoulders as they entered the building. "How could I forget? I must have been called to that imposing room every other day."

"That's because you put up such a struggle with your studies and broke the regulations."

_"Ahem!_ I didn't see you complaining about _certain_ regulations being broken then, my dear."

Susan scurried up the staircase away from him. He attempted to make chase and they laughed like children. Her long hair brushed into his face and he inhaled the engaging scent of Jasmine and vanilla. He followed at her heels and they came to an abrupt stop by her office door. She put the packages inside and then gently shoved him away when he tried to enter.

"I have loads more work to finish before my day is done. "I really appreciate the luncheon. I'm satiated."

Phineas lowered his eyes demurely and then nuzzled her cheek. "Are you quite sure?" He pressed, whispering in her ear. "I could go for something even more sweeter than that cake."

Susan giggled and she twirled her fingers through his hair.

"You're a rascal, do you know that? Phineas, please don't be a stranger." Her words barely escaped her before their lips met for a passionate kiss.

"Pepper breath." Phineas whispered.

"Coleslaw lips…" She responded, as he drew her even closer.

An obtrusive clearing of a harsh throat interrupted their lusty embrace. Phineas swung around to see professor Garth glaring at them discontented. Phineas and Susan jumped out of each others arms. Susan curtsied, red in the face.

"Professor! We were just…"

"Saying goodbye!" Phineas offered. He pulled at his collar, overwhelmed by the heat of the moment.

Garth unfolded his arms and cracked a smile. "It must be a new way of saying it…perhaps I should try it some time. Follow me, Phineas."

"Perhaps you _should_." Phineas grumbled and Susan kicked at his shin.

"He may be old, but he has ears like a fox. You better go."

Phineas lingered, and clasped her hand. "Susan, are you sure you'll be alright getting home? Why don't you leave early? I can ride you straight to your door."

"No Phineas, you have a lot to do and so do I. There's still a deadline to meet here. I'm only ten blocks away, and the streets are crowded enough. Thank you for your concern." She placed the omni in his hand.

Phineas pocketed it and tried another option. "I can come back for you, name the time? I can have a taxi waiting."

Susan put a finger to his mouth and shook her head. "Please, it will be all right. Don't worry yourself over me."

"But I want to." He pleaded.

"And I'd rather you not."

Phineas let out a puff of air. "Alright then. I will be seeing you very soon. Good afternoon, Susan."

"Good afternoon, Phineas." She closed the door and Phineas strode to Garth's office.

**-Oo-**

Professor Garth sat in an over sized chair with his hands clasped under his chin. His appearance seemed grim, but at times he could be jovial. There was so much about the man that Phineas never asked. He was a widower and childless. His sole focus was on the Voyager Academy's mission of time travel.

Phineas entered, wringing his hat in his hands. The room was just as he remembered it, with Garth's doctorates and paintings of world leaders and landscapes upon the muted orange walls. He gazed at the elderly man with a small smile and took a seat.

"I have good news for you, Professor." Without waiting for his response, Phineas pulled out the silver omni and placed it on his desk. Garth picked it up astonished.

"Dare I ask how you came about this timepiece? I thought for certain it was lost."

"It's kind of a long story."

"Please explain."

Phineas straightened up and delved into the vivid details of how he met Jeffrey Jones and had a run-in with the wicked Hester Street Kings. He told Garth his assumptions about Drake's next move for power. Garth listened intently and looked very surprised when he heard Jeffrey's name.

Phineas wrapped up his story and sat back, feeling a little winded. It was the second time today he had to go over the events. He didn't like the idea of replaying King-Ray's death in his mind either, and he pitied Jeffrey again. Garth stood up, he glanced at his pocket watch and peered out the window. The silence was too intense for Phineas to bear.

"Professor, I told you everything. Do you have nothing to say about it?"

"Are you sure your guidebook didn't survive the fire?"

"I'm not positive, but Jeffrey's dog had it last on that roof before it caved in. The place was practically burned to the ground." Phineas lamented. "I can't imagine it's anything more than ashes. The book, building _and_ dog."

Professor Garth gazed at him sharply. "And now the boy knows of your invention and time travel?"

Phineas lowered his head; shame crept upon his cheeks. "Yes…_somewhat_…but it couldn't be prevented! He had broken into my window and powered it up out of curiosity. I've been very vague with him and it's killing me to keep speaking of my secrets and never actually revealing them. He's going to have to know sometime since he'll be living with me from now on."

Garth made a double take. "You are that fond of this boy? You can trust him enough; after all he did, to let him reside in your home? Phineas, that's _folly."_

Phineas stood up and crossed his arms. "With all due respect, Professor, it's _not_. It's called empathy, being a benefactor, friendship…_paternity_." He faltered, at last discovering his own reasons for wanting Jeffrey to stay. "He's not like those other boys! He's _good,_ Professor. He has substance, intellect…I must face it. I've become very attached to him and I don't want to see him get hurt!"

Garth's mouth curled up in a wan smile. "I do have a heart, Phineas. I once had a chance to take in a fatherless babe…ah, no matter. That was a lifetime ago." He waved his hands for Phineas to sit and went to his bookshelf. He pulled out a manila folder.

"I think you should see this."

Garth waited patiently while Phineas examined the contents with interest, and then finally amazement, upon seeing the photograph within. It was a family photograph of a stout, and optimistic looking man flanked by a pretty woman with curly dark hair. Standing beside them with a wide smile was Jeffrey, about ten years old. Phineas looked at his professor curiously. The files were samples of historical documents and writings and a resume, belonging to one William Stephen Jones. Phineas put the papers back in order and placed the folder upon the desk.

"What is this, Professor? Why are Jeffrey and his family in your records?"

"William Jones was a highly gifted historian who had once taught extensively at Cambridge University. I had inquired of him over a year ago and we had a pleasant meeting. He wanted to remain to New York City and was very excited at the prospect of teaching in a fledgling Academy within his hometown. You surely remember the news your last year here. It was early August, and I had announced at breakfast that a new professor was coming with his family?"

Phineas reflected on that announcement and shook his head no. Garth glanced at him disapprovingly.

"Perhaps you had _slept in_ that day." He said with an accusatory edge.

Phineas couldn't quite remember what he was doing so he just shrugged. "I don't know…most likely. You mean to say that Jeffrey's father was _supposed_ to teach here? That's incredible! That means Jeffrey would have surely learned of our Academy's goals either way…it's almost like…he was meant to know."

"Which is why I find all you said highly fascinating." Garth came to his feet and Phineas followed. "The master of time works in mysterious ways."

"Either way, Jeffrey knows now and there's no way I can shake him off…I mean…I know if I just try a little, I can reach him, clean out all the gunk that the gang littered his mind with." Phineas said seriously, his mind whirled with plans for taking on an apprentice.

Garth put a hand on Phineas' shoulder. "Son, if you think that taking in the boy is what's best for _both_ of you, then you do it. Jeffrey Jones sounds like quite a whippersnapper, he may turn out to be as intelligent as his father. His mother was also a schoolteacher with a love for literature. Young Jeffrey has a very impressive background and bright future ahead of him, which, sadly, would have gone to absolute waste had you not stepped in."

Phineas gazed out the window somberly. "Had I not stepped in, he would be dead. I feel it's my duty now to take care of him. But professor, what happened to his parents?"

"On their way back from vacationing in the Canadian Rockies their train collided with another…it was a terrible tragedy, nearly all were killed. I had no idea the boy survived."

"It is quite a miracle. He was lost for so long." Phineas replied.

Garth hurried to his desk and pulled out the photograph. He gave it to Phineas. "Please let the boy have this. I looked at the date on the back. It was taken just a week before the accident. It's probably all he'll have to remember them by."

"I most definitely will. He will be overjoyed, I'm sure." He placed it in his vest pocket. He would let Jeffrey pick out the finest frame for it.

Phineas remembered the last settings on his time machine, _August 24__th__ 1881. _Jeffrey had wanted to go back and prevent the tragedy from ever taking place. His heart ached at the thought of the poor child, crying in his sleep and screaming about a fire and not being able to save _them._ It wasn't King-Ray he was devastated over this morning. It was his parents.

Phineas thanked Garth. After retrieving his packages, he left the building, lost in thought. Jeffrey was going to need his whole support in many ways, and he wondered if he would be up for another new challenge…that of being a father.

**~V~**

Susan had a few errands to run before heading home after work. The hours had grown shorter and today she found ample reason to be home before the daylight faded. Twilight captured her after she made her last stop at the fabric store and she quickened her pace. She was a mere six blocks away from her flat, but she had the distinct notion of being followed. Susan stopped on each corner and pretended to browse while she examined the streets in the store window reflections.

A hulking, black Brougham carriage with darkened windows halted whenever she did. Her pulse quickened and fear crept over her. She recollected Phineas' warnings and decided that if they were going to follow her, she would lead them straight to the lion's den…Phineas' home.

She crossed the avenue to avert them, but the carriage pulled back and made the turn with her. She would never make it walking. It would take nearly a half hour to get from the square to Broadway. She caught the eye of the driver. He was young and flaxen haired with a deep grimace upon his thin, pale lips. When he saw her watching he smiled at her. It was not a pleasant smile, but forced and wicked. Susan gulped and broke into a small run, deciding to take the side streets.

She raced ahead three blocks before she was winded and had to lean against an iron gate to catch her breath. She no longer saw the carriage. Susan continued moving forward, but no sooner did she reach the next corner did she see it again. The driver saluted her and kept on grinning. His expression was almost unearthly. It was like trying to outrun death himself.

Susan was tempted to scream, and thought if she could only find a place that had a telephone installed, she could alert Phineas. Phineas had the most recent oak wood model and had given her a number. She decided to try a place of business rather than a private home. A merchant would have had more need for the invention. Susan cut down the next avenue and sprinted onto the busy thoroughfare. Whatever this mysterious carriage driver had planned, it would hopefully backfire with all the eyewitnesses. She attempted to blend in with the crowd, then felt the top of her head and nearly cussed. She had forgotten to wear her hat. Her bright clothing was a beacon compared to the other ladies in their prim black and navy dresses.

The carriage drew closer and closer and the window opened halfway. She was forced to stare into the cruel face of Voyager Drake.

"My dear Susan, if you make a scene, it will not go well for you."

Drake opened his coat and she saw the gleam of a gun handle. Her eyes welled with tears and she wished she had taken Phineas' suggestions to escort her home.

"Please, Drake. What do you want with me?" She whimpered.

"It's not necessarily _you_ I want, though you are quite a beautiful woman. It was a shame you were always too busy canoodling with Bogg to appreciate my romantic advances. We could have accomplished grand things together."

Susan raised her head offended. "I would have _never_ accepted your slimy advances, Drake. You…you are a rat! You stay away from me!" She attempted to talk louder and Drake grew agitated.

"Hush your mouth, woman! I know exactly where Phineas Bogg lives. If you do not get into this carriage quietly, I will go there and kill him. Is that what you want? My boy up there is very eager and willing to aid me."

Susan stared disgusted at Mikey, who lounged with one leg up and twirled his horsewhip in his hand. He raised it and attempted to tickle her. She jumped out of the way and Mikey struck her arm. Susan pulled it back in pain and Drake opened the door for her to climb inside.

"Mikey is a live one, you wouldn't want to test him. Not only does he like violence…he loves to make nice with women such as you. I'm sure it would be his honor to…"

Susan struck Drake across the jaw and Drake snarled and grasped her wrist. He banged on the carriage.

_"Mikey!_ Get us out of here, right now! Move with haste!"

"Yes sir, triple D!"

Drake shoved her up against the carriage wall. It was useless for her to try and grab anyone's attention. The windows were opaque. Drake was all but on top of her as the carriage rumbled away.

"I'm taking you to my hideout and you will remain there until I get what I want!"

_"What…what_ do you want, you greedy pig? You were always so jealous of Phineas and his achievements, because you had no talent of your own! You are a spineless hack and the Academy made a grave mistake when they picked you to be among their ranks!" She sputtered.

Drake shook her up and her head banged against the glass. She moaned and clutched the back of her hair.

"I want revenge! The Academy has wronged me time and again! You all have! You, my dear, spurned me…and then were given the lawyer's position. A woman! A woman is chosen over a man? That is preposterous!"

"Not if the woman is smarter and can perform her duties better than you." She seethed.

Drake lunged at her again and she attempted to scream. He clutched her mouth with a gloved hand and pulled a bottle of chloroform from a valise on the floor of the carriage. He struggled to open the cap and drench his handkerchief. As the rough carriage ride continued, she put up a struggle and nearly bit his hand.

Mikey slowed to trot down Broadway and he pulled his cap low over his eyes. Phineas Bogg lounged upon his stoop with Jeffrey. His arm was around the boy's shoulders and it looked as if the child had been crying. He was holding a photograph in his hands.

"That little ninny, always in tears." He muttered.

Mikey kept his focus straight ahead. The carriage had finally stopped jerking to and fro. Drake had knocked the blonde beauty out cold.

'_Hopefully he inhaled some of it himself.'_ Mikey thought.

Drake was already getting on his last nerve more than King-Ray ever did. His demands were growing tiresome. Mikey carried on past Phineas' apartment and though the two glanced at his carriage, they paid little mind and went back to their intense conversation.

So much for the clever Phineas Bogg.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prisoners of Time: A Voyager's Credo**

**Story II**

**Chapter 5**

Jeffrey loosely held his family photograph. Why couldn't he stop the shaking, or the crying? He imagined it was wearisome for Phineas to sit here and coddle him. However, the man did just so, with empathy he had scarcely seen since after his parents died. There were a lot of reasons for his tears and right now two of the biggest were gratitude and relief. Jeffrey was grateful to this selfless young man for taking him under his wing, despite the fact that he ruined him. He had relief in knowing that he would no longer have to shame his parents with vile acts and scrounge for food and shelter on a daily basis. Phineas Bogg was willing to feed him, clothe him, shelter him, and ultimately protect him. What more could Jeffrey ask for?

There was more. Knowing the truth about Phineas' invention, Jeffrey's thoughts during the day carried him to realms and places unknown. He wanted to see his parents before they boarded that train and tell them not to go. Would it disrupt history so much? Phineas would surely carry on, in fact his life would be much simpler and he wouldn't have lost his guidebook. It seemed so uncomplicated, but deep down, Jeffrey knew it would disrupt a certain course; it was all a matter of time and unforeseen events.

His father had often spoken of time travel, especially in the few months preceding his death. Phineas explained that he had been requested to teach at Voyager Academy. William Jones' time theories seemed different than Phineas'. He felt that if a person could go back, it was possible for the traveler to make changes in others lives for the better, to put right what went wrong, without disrupting the balance of the universe. The theories often went over Jeffrey's head, but he had never forgotten them. Jeffrey wondered if it only applied to certain people and events. With a little more research, he felt he could possibly figure it out.

Phineas gently took the photo from his hands.

"Hey, you don't want it to get tear stained or wrinkled. Tomorrow we can go out and find a frame if you'd like. You know I have an acquaintance up in Rochester and he's a great photographer. I'd say he's an inventor in his own right. His name is George Eastman. Do you know that he has plans to make taking photos much more accessible for the common people? I have faith in him that pretty soon, we'll have mini cameras and we can take pictures whenever we please!"

Phineas smiled brightly, trying to lighten Jeffrey's mood. "One day we can take the trip to his studio. I plan on hiring him to photograph some of my inventions."

Jeffrey eyed him incredulously. "Even the time machine?"

"Why not? He's a Voyager Academy graduate." Phineas winked. "Though no one will ever really know that."

Jeffrey crossed his arms over his legs. He loved the feel and texture of his new clothes. "Will all the people that graduate from the Academy travel through time?"

Phineas shrugged. "No. The Academy will grow, and along with that growth there will be a need for all sorts of people with knowledge of different trades. Not only do Voyagers help history along, but they also develop the skills and ambitions to make viable history for themselves. I know for certain that Eastman will have a very successful future ahead of him. He has a great philanthropic spirit, varied hobbies, and a curious interest in dentistry. He convinced me to fix my chipped front tooth."

"Good call, you do got nice teeth."

Phineas smiled, baring them all. "Having good teeth leads to better health, vigor, and confidence, George once told me. But don't let him fool you…better teeth means more attractive photographs, and more money and backing for his inventions and camera business." Phineas mused.

Jeffrey smiled. It would only be a matter of time before Bogg would get him primped and polished.

"Bogg, thanks for everything you've done for me. I really mean that. I didn't think you would be so…kind. I mean, I nearly trashed your machine, I almost got you killed on the roof and…"

Phineas shook his head. "No. I went on the roof to save you. If I had died, it would have been my own fault, and I don't regret it either way. As for trashing my time machine…_well_…it's a lot more durable than you think. It's built to withstand radical changes in time, temperature, speed, _and_ curious fingers that want to play with the dials." He chuckled. "What frightened me most was that it's still in early testing phases and not synchronized properly. It could have killed you."

Jeffrey shuddered. "I'm glad you woke up then."

"I have good hearing."

"So, did you like what me and Ramona did to the apartment?" Jeffrey pointed out the newly potted plants and flowers that attractively lined the stoop.

"It looks and smells as fresh as the day we moved in, maybe I should make you my butler instead…or perhaps a stable boy." Phineas comically rubbed his chin in deep thought and Jeffrey nudged him.

_"Hey!_ I want to be an apprentice! But I like Blaze, I can help you take care of her too."

"An apprentice! What makes you think you got what it takes?"

"You won't know unless you let me try. Besides, I'm fulfilling my father's _dream."_ He looked down and fiddled with his laces. "Teaching at Voyager Academy would have made him a Voyager…I _have_ to do this." Jeffrey pleaded.

Phineas put an arm over his shoulder. "All right, we'll give it a shot."

Jeffrey stared ahead; his dark eyes took on a faraway gaze. "My parents and I…we loved to travel. My father was always introducing us to new cultures and places. I had even been to Europe! That trip lasted almost six months! It was exciting, but I couldn't wait to get back home…home being, New York."

_"Wow!_ Mr. Jones sure had a Voyager's spirit…reminds me of my father and mother. They loved the open air and sea. Ya know, too many people live in a bubble. They forget there are wondrous lands and cultures to be explored_…Ehh_…you know what?"

Jeffrey glanced up at him. "What?"

"You have the same spirit. I don't think it's a mistake I took you in. Once our work gets off the ground and you get a little older, I think you'll make a fine Voyager."

Jeffrey's heart grew overwhelmed with pride and he grasped Phineas in a surprising hug. Phineas patted his back with a laugh.

"You could trust me on that one, because I never lie."

"C'mon, Bogg…_everyone_ lies a little sometime."

"True…but my father always taught me that lying just gets you into more hassles. Even telling little white ones, because eventually they build up and you have to remember everything you last said to keep the lies going."

Jeffrey nodded. "I get ya, I'll try not to lie about stuff. So did you see your lady friend, the one with the nice legs?" He questioned with a sly smile.

"Her name is Susan and yes, we had a good lunch…in fact, she picked out most of those great clothes I bought home."

"She has good taste. Did you _kiss her?"_

Phineas tugged on his collar and looked up at the starry sky. "No comment."

"Bogg, you just said you never lie."

"There's a difference between lying and not saying…I'm not saying."

Jeffrey laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

As he said this, they noticed a lone, black carriage rumble down the street past the apartment. Phineas stared intently at it, but then kept partial focus on Jeffrey to avoid suspicion from the driver. He seemed familiar. There was something devious in the way he whipped the horses. Jeffrey clenched up and tapped him.

"Bogg, I only know of one person who whips his animals like that…Mikey Dolan! He's trying to hide his face but I _know _it's him. I can almost smell him, the dirty scum suckin' sunuv…"

Phineas lowered his brow in disapproval. "Hey now, watch the language. I know it can get pretty colorful down on Hester Street, but keep it neutral around here."

Jeffrey raised his shoulders apologetically. "Sorry! This is New York, what can I say?"

"Say anything, just don't let me have to pull out the Palmolive. Believe me, my family and acquaintances were sailors so I know _all_ the words…but my mother introduced me to new luscious flavors of soap for each one I spoke."

"Gross!"

"Yes, though the minty ones weren't half bad. I probably have the cleanest mouth in the city now." Phineas jumped to his feet, becoming serious again. "Are you positive that was Mikey?"

"It's kinda dark…I really think so. I'm wondering who would let him ride a carriage like that. It doesn't look like he stole it. He looks like a cabbie."

As the carriage turned down the corner, Phineas was struck with unease. Why would Drake have Mikey drive past his apartment unless they wanted to tease him? Drake was not ashamed of his deeds and demanded credit for everything he did. Perhaps this was his revenge, to ruin those who ruined him. During their courses, Susan had dispelled his advances and she was given the lawyer's position. Drake would not take that lightly. Phineas raced to the entrance and Jeffrey leaped up after him.

"Wait! What are you doing? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure just yet, I need to make a call first."

Phineas ran into his kitchen to use one of his phones. The operator connected him to Voyager Academy and a young female voice answered.

"Cooper Union, front desk."

"May I please speak to Professor Gerald Garth? It's urgent."

"Whom may I ask is calling?"

"Phineas Bogg."

_"Ohh,_ of course, Mr. Bogg. One moment."

Phineas tapped the top of his phone and glanced down at Jeffrey and patted his head.

"Why are you calling the Academy?"

"I need to confirm something about a friend…_ahh…_hello! Professor, it's Bogg. Yes…yes, everything is fine…yes I did…he loved it. Sure…sure, we can set up a meeting. He's very anxious to learn…_Umm,_ Professor, is Susan around?"

Phineas eyes grew alarmed.

"How long ago did she leave? Almost_ two_ hours_?_ She had errands? Just like a lady. Does she have a phone? Not yet? Darn it! Okay, thank you…no, I have her address…_uhh_…well, _uhh_…she gave it to me a while back…for emergencies. No…_no, _it's not really a social call." Phineas rolled his eyes and tapped his boot impatient. Certain Voyager rules got on his last nerve. "I just wanted to make sure she got home safely. Yes…goodnight, Professor."

Phineas placed the phone receiver down and punched his palm.

"Something is very wrong…I can feel it. My poor Susan, she was worried today about this nonsense with Drake."

Jeffrey was excited. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'm going to Susan's home first, to see if she made it."

Phineas bolted from the kitchen and hurried to his spiral staircase. Jeffrey was on his heels.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!"

"No way. If that_ was _Mikey with Drake, things can get very dangerous. You're staying here."

Jeffrey tugged on his arm. "Aww, no you don't! I'm your partner now, we're a team! I can help you navigate the city."

Phineas held his hips. "Jeffrey, I've lived here practically my whole life too, ya know."

"Yes, but not the way I've lived it in the last year. This is my turf, I know the shortcuts! There are a lot of places Mikey could be taking Drake…in fact…"

Jeffrey paced around the stairwell and then snapped his fingers. "I got it! I remember overhearing Mikey tell King-Ray that he was late a lot because he had to do business in…in the Navy Yard. The Brooklyn Navy Yard."

Phineas clamored up the steps. "That's a good place for a hideout, even by Drake's standards. If I take the horse…well, as soon as we get to lower Manhattan, I already have a sailboat waiting for my personal use."

"Really? That's neat!"

"Something else I learned from George Eastman is that having great wealth also brings a greater opportunity to serve others."

Jeffrey kept followed him into the lab. Phineas rushed inside while tossing off his vest and loosening his tie. He ran behind a wardrobe to change his suit. Jeffrey had yet to see the laboratory in full light and was amazed. He gasped at the rows of chalkboards high up across the walls and covered in mind boggling mathematical calculations. Phineas had a stacked library of books on nearly every subject. A burgundy velvet curtain was drawn over the time machine and Jeffrey decided not to peek just now. He wanted to know what Phineas had planned.

Phineas bounded out from behind the wardrobe and Jeffrey jumped away from the curtain. Phineas paid him little mind. He was deftly clad in the same brown leather clothing he wore when he saved him on the rooftop. Jeffrey grinned. Phineas Bogg proved to be an odd mixture of various pulp heroes and characters from his favorite stories, like Sherlock Holmes and even Doctor Frankenstein. Phineas strode to the library and pulled a book, the walls opened up and Jeffrey was shocked as he was greeted with a vast array of intricate weaponry.

Phineas put on his belt and grabbed his crossbow. He paused, deciding what else he could use and then pulled down a set of circular blades. He latched them to the back of his belt under his coat. He faced Jeffrey while adjusting a dark brown and tailored slouch hat upon his head. The expression on his face had lost the sweet debonair charm and his full-lipped mouth was set in grim stone. His clear eyes nearly glowed from beneath the rim of his hat. Jeffrey didn't know if he should be frightened or awed. Phineas bustled to the stairwell and stopped halfway down. He stared at Jeffrey.

"Don't just stand there, boy. Put on a dark coat and meet me in the stable. Be swift! Those lunatics have Susan and there isn't much time to waste."

Phineas flicked his coat behind him and ran out to saddle his horse. Jeffrey stood thunderstruck for a moment, but then cleared his head. Without outright saying it, Phineas was allowing him to come. Jeffrey ran as fast as he could to put on his coat. He scurried out of the house to find Phineas ready to gallop away.

"Wait! Don't leave me!"

"When I tell you to be swift, you move faster than swift!"

Jeffrey rushed up alongside Blaze. The second Jeffrey raised his arms, Phineas tossed him on the horse. Jeffrey clutched Phineas' waist and they sped off for their daring rescue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prisoners of Time: A Voyager's Credo**

**Story II  
**

**Chapter 6**

The Navy yard was a place of thriving activity with thousands of workers busily erecting and repairing ships in massive, cemented and wooden dry-docks. They also constructed armaments for all the military men who resided in the vicinity and employed them. Although coming into its own in the last decade, the neighborhoods beyond the Navy Yard were hardly a sight for sore eyes. While the Yard itself was run by a strict chain of command, the neighborhoods did little to honor their heritage as a Naval region. There was a stark contrast between the cleanliness of the ports and disorder of the streets to passive observers. Merchant ships were not allowed in the Navy Yard and commerce was driven out of the vicinity, leaving many piers and docks idle. These sections and crumbling warehouses had served their time for the present, and were left to rot in neglect.

Susan awoke in darkness surrounded by the pungent odor of the East River and the ominous noises of creaking wood and water lapping against the abandoned piers. The distant ship bells and echoing voices of the more rowdy Irish town residents that awakened her. The chloroform solution Drake had used was effective. She still felt woozy and didn't know how long she had been unconscious. Susan tried to rub the bump on the back of her head but her hands were wrapped with a rope. Her arms were strewn behind her back and she was bound to an uncomfortable wooden chair.

Her lips and throat were parched from the salty air and also from apprehension. She didn't know how long Drake was going to keep her here, or if he would even keep her alive. She tossed her head back to control her tears, but they fell unbridled down her cheeks.

_'You foolish woman! Why didn't you listen to Phineas? Then you wouldn't be in this mess!'_ She thought upset.

She was trapped in a small, abandoned dock house far from the hub of activity. It was empty, save for a crooked table with an extinguished oil lamp and empty box of matches on top.

_'You got yourself into this, you will get yourself out!'_

Susan was not about to become a helpless victim to Voyager Drake or his cronies. She twisted her hands through the binds, and forced ignore the burning sensation on her skin from the dry ropes. The knots were tight, but her wrists were slender. She cupped her hand and fingers and tugged it out from the binding. Her right hand was soon free and she smiled as the rest of the ropes loosely fell. She wriggled herself out from under the ropes around her chest and slid her body down off the chair with a gasp of relief. She clutched her arm; her dress fabric had rubbed against the small whip wound she had received. The blood had dried upon her sleeve.

Susan staggered to her feet. Dizziness overwhelmed her and she almost tripped near the doorway. If anyone were to catch her now, they would think she was an inebriated stenographer who had wandered here from one of the flophouses. She shoved herself against the wooden door, and realized they had put up a wooden block on the opposite side. There were windows in the dock house and she tried to force one open. Her next idea was to use the chair to smash it, but it was too late. She watched fearfully as the door rattled and the knob turned. She heard two voices on the other side. It was Drake and his wicked partner.

Susan backed away toward the chair and in a desperate attempt to thwart them, raised it over her head. She crouched in the darkness as they entered.

"I'm tellin' ya, triple D, let me handle it. I know how to operate the caisson, believe me. It's already filling up now, but we have to be quick about this before anyone else realizes."

Drake peered into the house with his lamp surprised. "Where is she? I told you to let me do the binds, you imbecile!"

Susan took her chance. She sprang from the corner with the chair and struck Mikey across the shoulders with the chair legs. The chair fell to pieces. Mikey swore and was knocked off his feet. Susan raised her skirts and raced past Drake down the pier. She made an attempt to scream, but Drake was on top of her in an instant. He clamped his moist hand over her mouth and they tumbled to the dock, hard. Susan struggled for her life, trying to cry out. Drake yanked her hair loose from its disheveled bun and dragged her up.

"You think you're so slick, don't you, my dear? I see your self-defense training at the Academy served you well, but you are no match for me!"

Drake shook her hard, but refused to move his hand from her mouth. All Susan could do was glare at him in hatred. Her body was weakened. He had hurt her. Drake growled and called toward the dock house.

"_Mikey!_ Get up and let's go, we have to get her to the dry-dock immediately!"

**~V~**

Jeffrey had been horseback riding many times, but he had never rode so urgently in his life. Phineas proved to be a master equestrian and maneuvered Blaze through the cobblestone streets and alleys Jeffrey told him to cut down. The wind whipped around him and he closed his eyes and shielded his face in Phineas' coat. The first stop at Susan's apartment proved fruitless. Her landlady, Mrs. Holly, was bowled over at the sight of Phineas, but told them that she had never returned home that evening. Jeffrey knew she was the tittle-tattle kind. Mrs. Holly was sure to have the news spread up and down the neighborhood that a dashing and heroic suitor came to Susan's door demanding her whereabouts. He hoped it didn't cause a scandal for her.

Phineas was more vexed and restless by the minute; he had one more stop to make, The Voyager Academy laboratory. He knew that at least a handful of engineers would be wide-awake, tinkering with the omnichron parts and mapping out schematics. When they rode up to the building, it was mostly darkened, but Phineas had his eye upon some of the lighted windows on the lower floor. He kept Blaze situated out front.

"Jeffrey, I'll only be a minute! I need to get something very important."

"Can I come?"

"No, just watch the horse and stay on her. I'll be right back."

Phineas took off toward the rear of the building. He rapped quickly on the laboratory window. He heard movement from inside and a large shadow came up from behind the shades. Voyager Bobby Peters thrust his head out. He had his reading glasses and disheveled attire on, and a thick book in hand. He tossed the book aside.

"Bogg! _Crikey!_ What are you doing here? Come in!"

Phineas stared gravely at the tall, young man. "Bobby, there's not much time to explain, but I need the brass omni! It's vital!"

Bobby's gray eyes went wide. "But Phin, it's not finished! It's capabilities can only take…"

"Trust me, I know where you are with it! It's all I need! Please, I'll return it with haste soon. I have to go to the Navy Yard, I have a terrible feeling that Voyager Drake has done something to harm Susan."

_"NO!_ Not Susan!" Bobby slammed the sill and shouted, and then lowered his voice. "What's he doing taking her to the back of Bourke? Why, that dirty Bushranger! When I get my hands on him…"

Phineas grasped his arm. Bobby could easily fly into vengeful rages. "Bobby, please, just give me the omni! I'm handling it!"

Bobby raced to find it and returned a moment later with the gleaming brass model in hand. He handed it to Phineas.

"I don't have to tell you to take good care of this one…but more importantly, you make sure Susan is safe!"

"Yes, that's my priority. Even if I can't capture Drake, he's not working alone. He has one of the Hester Street boys on his side, maybe all of them."

Bobby cracked a wide smile. "Not _all _of them. I hear tell you are just about a pater now, Phin! Good for you."

Phineas hid the omni within his coat. "Add this to your notes, the omni needs a_ belt clip_!"

"Really? You're right, it's much too heavy for a chain. We'll get right on it."

"Can you do something else for me?"

"Name it and it's done yesterday!"

"I want you to tell any of the Voyagers that are on the police force to be on an extra sharp look-out for Drake and the Hester street boys…specifically in lower Manhattan and around downtown Brooklyn and the Navy Yards. I have a feeling he is planning a hostile take-over of the Academy."

"That Drake is cunning as a dunny rat! But we'll get him. I'll alert them now! We'll set up security here as well. I've been trying to talk to Garth about that for weeks. Now he'll take it more seriously."

"Good, catch ya later!"

Phineas jogged around the building toward Jeffrey. The boy perked up when he saw him. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes! Now we have to get to the boat! Grab on tight!"

"I know that! You were already racing before."

"Are you kidding? That was just a trot. _This _is racing!"

Phineas cracked his whip in the air and Blaze galloped with even greater speed in the direction of South Street, where his boat was docked. They arrived within fifteen minutes and Phineas jumped off the horse. He pulled Jeffrey down. He quickly led Blaze to the Harbor Master's quarters and knocked on his door. An elderly, weather-beaten man with white hair and watery blue eyes opened up.

"Harold! I need you to keep an eye on my horse…perhaps overnight. I will pay you for the services."

Harold put on his glasses and gasped. "Why…Phineas Bogg! I haven't seen you round here in a long time! Though I know you lost yer feel for the ocean after all the tragedy, still, I've been keeping _The Sonora_ mighty spiffy for ya. What be your rush, boy?"

"I have to get to the Brooklyn Navy Yard and meet a friend. Is the boat in working condition?" Phineas demanded as he gave Harold money.

Harold was pleased with the amount and did a quick count. "Of course! Brings me lots of business ya know…but she's all yours. I'll bring ya horse around back for ya, give her some vittles and plenty of water. She's panting up a storm."

"Thank you!"

Jeffrey lingered at the edge of the pier and Phineas waved. He pointed out his vast, dark painted schooner. Jeffrey gaped at it, counting over ten full sails. They were already raised and the boat was geared up for travel.

"Come along, Jeff! We must hurry!"

**~V~**

Drake and Mikey dragged Susan across the harbor until they reached the abandoned dry-dock number two. This particular dock was out of commission for a few months because of a faulty caisson wall. Drake felt it would be a perfect place to hide Susan's body. Susan stared into the mucky depths of the curved aperture, and watched horrified as East River water poured into it from the caisson's automatic valves. Mike yanked her out of Drake's hold and was ready to push her off, but Drake slapped him.

"_NO!_ I'm going to bring her down. She's still a lady after all…"

"Well, you better hurry yaself up! It only takes forty-five minutes to fill the depth and it's been fillin' for over fifteen. Someone's goin' to come sooner or later!"

Drake tugged Susan down the cement stairwell. She resisted the entire time, but her mouth was gagged and it was hard for her to scream. Drake walked toward the front end where the walls curved upwards to support the back hull of incoming ships. Water lapped and splashed against their feet. He pushed Susan down and crouched alongside her, making sure her hands were tied.

"You see, I'm being a gentleman about this and keeping your hands in front. That will afford you a little more time…though it may only give the illusion that you would survive. I'm sorry it had to end it this way, but you know my credo…_the end justifies the means._ That old goat Garth told me the only cause I serve is my own, but it's a wonderful cause!"

Drake grinned malevolently and pulled out a bottle of vodka from his inner jacket. He opened the top and took a swig, then poured the rest over Susan. Susan burst into tears and thrashed as the stinging alcohol poured down her face. He calmly lit up a cigar, clipped the end tip and placed it in his ivory holder. He took a long drag before addressing her.

"We can't have anyone think this was something more than a foolish, drunken accident, now can we?"

Drake kissed her forehead and stood up. He dusted off his coat and pulled at his ears.

"_My!_ Now I understand why the caisson pressure can be deadly to a man after a while, my ears are already popping! Goodbye Sweet Susan!"

As Drake and Mikey made their get away, Susan cried out with all her might but her frantic shouts were drowned out by the water. She attempted to scramble up the wall while still on her backside, but it was too slippery. She slid down and thrust out her boots to halt her body from sliding directly into the water. Her legs fell halfway into the water. Susan threw her body backward and tried to push herself up again, but she only found herself sinking further into the deadly pool. She glanced upward, hoping to see if anyone was near the rim of the dock, but she only glimpsed the night sky.

**~V~  
**

Had the situation not been so dire, Jeffrey would have enjoyed the brisk sailing trip. Phineas told him that he named the ship after his mother. Jeffrey discovered yet another fantastic attribute about Phineas, that he was an excellent sailor with full command and knowledge of the vessel and its parts. That wasn't hard to believe, given Phineas' nautical upbringing. The schooner coursed through the river as if on wings. Jeffrey supposed it was the way the sails were positioned, until he was let in on a secret. Phineas had also installed a small, motorized rudder, which ran on a slew of large, dry cell batteries from within the hull.

Phineas steered the boat away from the naval ships and toward the abandoned docks. He hopped off and quickly tied the ropes to the post. Jeffrey followed uncertain and glanced around. The Navy Yard was huge, with many places to hide a hostage. He pulled Phineas' jacket.

"Bogg, how will we know where she is? How do we know if she's even here?"

Phineas tugged the last rope. "I'll have to go with the bowline knot, it's faster. Believe me, boy, I know it. I have this horrible feeling in my gut that she's here somewhere."

Jeffrey backed away from him and raised his hands. Phineas was a man on a mission and so far, his instincts were correct. With his boat secure, Phineas raced down the pier onto the mainland. He scanned the Yard, hoping to catch a glimpse of one or both of the perpetrators, when Jeffrey suddenly called out.

"I see him! I see the man! That's the man I took the pocket watch from!"

Phineas whipped in that direction to see Drake trying to catch up to another person. He was leaving an abandoned dry-dock. Without a word, Phineas broke into a fast run while Jeffrey sprinted behind.

"Stop, Drake!" Phineas commanded.

Drake came to a halt and staggered. The rat Mikey left him and picked up speed when he heard Phineas shout. Phineas dug into his pouch and pulled out a small copper globe. He crouched down and rolled it across ground. It bounced along until it came to a stop near Mikey. The boy turned and stared down confused. Suddenly, two bursts of steam blew out from concealed holes. The acrid smoke billowed into his nostrils and he gagged and clutched his throat. Mikey fell to his knees, gasping, his eyes watered and he could barely see before him.

Phineas grabbed Jeffrey's arm. He pulled out a pair of cuffs off his belt.

"Go over there the moment the smoke clears and put these on him. Don't delay; otherwise the effect will wear off! Can you do that?"

Jeffrey gripped them tight._ "Yes!_ I can get him!"

"Good boy! Go now! I'll handle Drake!"

Jeffrey ran to Mikey. He covered his nose as the smoke dissipated and was forced to swallow his fears. Mikey was choking and had fallen upon his back with his hands over his throat. He kept moaning that he was going to die. Jeffrey took the opportunity and pounced on his chest, knocking the wind from him further.

"I wish you would! But Bogg is a man of honor, he wouldn't kill deliberately!"

Mikey's face contorted in rage. "_You!_ You little gutter wretch! I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"Not if you can't use them!"

Jeffrey slapped the cuffs upon his wrist and Mikey put up a struggle when he tried to grab the other one. Jeffrey drew back his fist and rammed it into his jaw. Mikey fell back, stunned.

"That's for Jimmy!" Jeffrey cried out, feeling overwhelmed at his own heroics.

The punch had hurt his fist and he hoped he didn't break any knuckles. He secured Mikey's other wrist into the handcuffs and turned him on his stomach. Jeffrey didn't know what else to do, so he sat on Mikey's back to prevent him from escaping. He watched amazed how Phineas took a flying leap into Drake's midsection and forced him to the ground.

Drake gazed into Phineas' blazing eyes with a triumphant grin.

"You're too late, Bogg! Precious Susan is probably drowning at the bottom of the dock right now. This is my first victory, and there will be more!"

Drake rose up and shoved Phineas off him with a sudden burst of force. Phineas' alarmed gaze diverted toward the gushing caisson. Phineas swung his arms behind his coat and revealed the circular blades. They whirled to life and he stooped low, running with them across the dock and splintering the wood in half. Drake slipped and the planks beneath him wrenched apart. He fell into the river with an angry shout.

It was not yet the end of the wicked Voyager, but Phineas had to let the mad man go this time. Phineas shut off his blades and took a running jump. He tumbled onto the soil. He rose up and ran to the outskirts of the dry-dock a few yards away. Jeffrey didn't want to be left alone with Drake on the loose and after kicking Mikey he rushed after Phineas.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!"

The noise drowned him out and he clamored toward the edge of the dock, nearly slipping until Phineas yanked his collar and dragged him back. Phineas fell to his knees and stared into the darkness below. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted.

_"Susan! It's Bogg! I'm here!_ _Answer me!"_

When he received no response he tried over and over until his voice grew hoarse.

Susan was literally up to her chest in the murky waters when she heard a familiar voice calling her. She looked up and saw a figure lying halfway over the dock's ledge and waving down. A surge of strength enveloped her. She raised her arms and shook them, trying to scream as loud as she could through the gag.

"Phineas! Phineas! I'm down here! _Help me!" _She pleaded, eventually just letting out unintelligible shrieks and shouts to get his attention.

Susan endeavored to stand and reach higher toward him, but the waters were too deep. She lost her footing and with a final scream fell into its depths.

"NO! SUSAN!" Phineas clamored to his feet. Guilt sliced him as he realized he might have hastened her death. He tore off his coat and rushed to the stairwell.

"Bogg! _Don't!_ It's suicide!"

"You stay up here, Jeffrey!"

Jeffrey attempted to jump in front of him and Phineas pushed him down.

"Outta the way, boy!"

"But, Bogg, _you can't!"_

"A Voyager doesn't leave a fallen comrade!"

Jeffrey refrained from stopping him again. The poor young woman was dying before their eyes and he was blocking Phineas' rescue. Would he have wanted someone to do that to him? Would he have denied his parents the help, even if it seemed hopeless? The answer was a resounding _no_. He turned away awash with guilt. Phineas grasped his shoulder and Jeffrey looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Hurry, Bogg! Save her! I know you can save her!"

Phineas smiled and ran down the stairwell two at a time. When he was close enough, he dove into the water. Jeffrey rushed toward the edge again. He didn't see him and he screamed out.

"Bogg! _No! Where are you!"_

**~V~**_  
_

Phineas rose up from the water with a gasp. It was hard to see through the darkness and muck. He noticed Susan struggling a few yards ahead of him. The water was overtaking her. She was trapped within a straight, narrow channel between the curved walls. Susan kicked her legs to keep afloat, but she was weakened. Just before the waters engulfed her, she saw Phineas swimming in her direction. She raised her arms again to alert him of her position and sank.

_"Susan!"_

Phineas plunged beneath the rushing waters and forced his way toward her. The pressure was intense, as they were already thirty feet below sea level. Phineas came up for a quick burst of air and then dove under again in the spot he had last seen her. He waved his hands around trying to feel for any extremity he could, when his arm brushed her sleeve.

Susan was still alert, trying to keep her eyes squeezed tight and her mouth clamped shut. She neared the bottom and her lungs ached. She felt an arm flit past her blouse. She opened her hand and wriggled her fingers, hoping that Phineas wouldn't miss her. Her heart burst as she felt his strong fingers entwine through hers and then he pulled her up against him. He had not given up on her.

Phineas needed to surface, the heaviness of the water and their clothing weighed them down. With one arm he hoisted Susan up and she tossed her arms over his neck. They floated for a moment and Susan nuzzled her head on his chest, She had full confidence in him. He sensed her body grow slack as the last of her air was spent. Phineas grimaced and reached for his belt. He unlatched his grappling gun and poised it over his head.

Jeffrey rocked and cried on his knees. He had lost sight of them both and it seemed like forever had passed. He wanted to run back to Phineas' home and jump into the time machine to go back…but where would he go and how would that help to save them? He had no clue how to adjust the machine and it just wasn't ready. He heard a bunch of loud and angry voices coming toward him. The night crew had finally realized there was a major problem. One of the sailors wrestled Jeffrey away from the rim.

"_NO!_ My friend is down there! He had to help her! She was drowning! Let me go!" Jeffrey begged.

Before the man could dispel his story, a long cable shot out from below and a set of metal talons sprung into the air. They opened and landed upon a red crane beside the dock. Everyone watched startled as the wire went taut and two drenched figures appeared to fly into the sky from the depths. Jeffrey let out a shout of joy. He gathered Phineas' belongings and ran away from the edge. The workers ran around attempting to stop the flow of water before it could flood the entire Yard. The rest all followed after the two flying people.

Phineas had to keep his hold on the clamp. There was only one way to land without killing themselves. He judged his distance and swung adjacent to the crane. He released the clamp before they could sway backward onto dry land and the talons unhooked. The wire streamed into the grappling gun and Phineas and Susan once again plunged into the river. Phineas let the gun sink, but he also lost his hold on Susan. She had thankfully not fallen into unconsciousness and the trip through the air stirred her senses. She struggled for him, but with her hands still bound she sank. Phineas' reaction was quicker this time and he pulled her to the surface with speed. He swam her toward a pier to catch his bearings.

Susan gazed at the heroic Voyager with large, sad eyes. Her mouth trembled from fright and excitement. Phineas' heart went out to her as he imagined the terror she experienced from Drake. The wicked Voyager had escaped capture again, but Phineas vowed to find him. He would not get away with this cruel act. After he removed her gag, she rested her head upon his shoulder.

"_Ph…Phi…Phineas!_ You…you found me! My darling! You saved my life!"

Phineas gently caressed Susan's face and brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"I would do anything for you, my Susan. I knew you were in danger. I had to come." He mustered out.

Susan broke into sobs. Phineas wrapped his arms around her shivering body and hugged her close. He lowered his face to hers and ran his lips over her cheeks. Susan responded favorably and his full and reassuring kiss softened her trembling. It lingered, passionately…fervently…until they heard Jeffrey calling for them.

Furious dockworkers and military men were chasing him down and some even bore arms. Jeffrey glanced over the pier. He called out, seeing neither Phineas or Susan. Surely they had died. He fell to the planks defeated, ready to let the dockworkers catch him.

Suddenly, Phineas' hand thrust up from the water and seized his arm.

The dockworkers and soldiers rushed to where the boy was and scratched their heads in confusion. The water beneath the pier lay undisturbed and they hadn't seen him fall in. There was no sign of the two people who flew out from the dry-dock. It was as if they all disappeared into thin air.

**End of Story 2. To be continued one day in the 3rd Installment, _'Prisoners of Time: All the time in the world'_**


End file.
